La Antorcha de Llama Verde
by SmokeCity
Summary: Libro 6. Cap 1 arriba: Privet Drive. Recuerdos del año anterior. ¿Los Dursley le celebran el cumple a Harry!


El 4 de Privet Drive 

El día había sido particularmente caluroso en Privet Drive y aun quedaba en el aire una atmósfera húmeda mientras anochecía. Harry estaba tendido sobre su cama, sintiendo aun su espalda pegada a su polera, tres tallas más grandes. Había estado pensando toda la tarde sobre sus amigos y lo cerca que estaba de volver a verlos. A diferencia de otros veranos esta vez su tío Vernon lo había dejado ocupar el teléfono en un par de ocasiones para hablar con Hermione y ya no explotaba cada vez que _Pig_ llegaba revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza con la correspondencia de los Weasley.  A decir verdad si lo hacía, solo que ya no podía descargar toda su ira en Harry ya que cada vez que lo intentaba tía Petunia le lanzaba una de sus miradas recordatorias acerca de lo que había pasado la última vez en la estación de trenes, cuando un grupo de magos, encabezados por Moody, había intimidado al tío Vernon forzándolo a tratar bien a Harry.

Aun así ellos seguían pretendiendo que él no existía y para Harry eso estaba bien, no le importaba que lo ignoraran, de hecho hasta le agradaba que lo dejasen sólo. Era mucho mejor así pues tenía tanto en que pensar que su cabeza no habría tenido la capacidad de encima tener que soportar a los Dursley.

El año anterior había sido peor que todos los anteriores y en su mente seguía imperturbable la idea de que ese que venía no sería mejor. Sirius había muerto en manos de Bellatrix, que era su propia sangre, y Harry no podía dejar de sentir que había sido su culpa. La última charla con Dumbledore en su despacho después de eso no había servido para mejorar las cosas. Saber que todo parecía estar predeterminado en su vida no era tan terrible como el sentir que ese destino iba a ser siempre así, siempre perdiendo a la gente que él quería. Sentía un miedo terrible a lo que le deparaba el futuro. Voldemort y sus seguidores le habían arrebatado a sus padres y a Sirius, además de haber matado a Cedric frente a él solo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo esto terminara pronto, que la profecía se cumpliera pronto, la profecía que decía que estaba destinado a matar a Lord Voldemort o a morir en el intento.

Harry se levanto pesadamente y camino hacia su ventana abierta, observando el cielo para ver si aparecía la figura blanca de Hedwig. Unos días atrás Ron le había escrito para invitarlo a la Madriguera por el resto del verano. Tío Vernon  no tuvo objeciones esta vez, después de todo en seis años había aprendido finalmente que era mejor dejarlo ir a tener que soportar los desastres que sucedían con él en casa. Le había escrito de vuelta justo después de recibir la carta pero aun no había recibido respuesta de cuando vendrían por él.

El cielo pasaba de un rosa a un violeta oscuro mientras al otro lado se veían ya algunas estrellas. Las farolas de la calle se habían prendido e iluminaban Privet Drive con su luz amarilla. Justo bajo uno de ellos vio deslizarse a uno de los gatos de la señora Figgs. El animal se detuvo como si se hubiese percatado de que Harry lo estaba mirando, luego le devolvió la mirada para después dar la vuelta posiblemente hacia la casa de su dueña. Harry pensó un momento si tal vez el gato lo había ido a observar a él. Después de todo la señora Figgs había resultado ser una squib y nada menos que su guardián. Recordó los hechos del verano anterior, cuando fue atacado por dos dementores estando afuera con su primo Dudley. Recordó el juicio que había seguido a ese ataque, cuando el ministerio aun seguía pretendiendo que Voldemort no había regresado y que él y Dumbledore estaban perdiendo la cabeza. 

Todo era muy diferente ahora.    

La comunidad mágica parecía estar entrando en pánico con la noticia confirmada de que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto y encima estaba reclutando a sus mortífagos y a todo aquel que quisiese unírsele. Harry aun recibía El Profeta diariamente y lo que ahí aparecía no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse en lo absoluto. Mucha gente decía haberlo visto, otros señalaban que conocían a mortífagos o que estaban al tanto de alguno de sus planes, solo para ser todo desmentido en la edición siguiente. Lo único bueno que había aparecido ese último tiempo había sido un extenso artículo escrito por Rita Skeeter, ya de vuelta en el diario, donde se limpiaba el nombre de Sirius, tratándolo de héroe y lamentando terriblemente la pérdida de tan buen elemento para la protección de toda la comunidad mágica contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.  Lo otro que había llamado particularmente la atención de Harry había sido los juicios y condenas de los mortífagos contra los que se había enfrentado en el ministerio la noche que Sirius murió. Recordaba claramente la imagen que había salido de Lucius Malfoy mientras recibía la condena a presidio perpetuo en Azkaban por haber utilizado los hechizos imperdonables, además de su colaboración con el Señor Oscuro y los prófugos que lo seguían. Se veía tan tranquilo como si le estuviesen comunicando el estado del tiempo, de hecho mantenía su sonrisa despreciativa hacia el jurado. Recordó lo que le había dicho Draco el año anterior, ahora que los dementores ya no custodiaban Azkaban no le sería difícil escapar pronto. 

Sin embargo El Profeta no había publicado nada sobre fugas ni nada por el estilo en la prisión de los brujos. En cambio solo había hablado maravillas del nuevo sistema carcelario y de que incluso había planes para reinsertar a los criminales en la comunidad mágica. Algo distinto era el punto de vista de El Sofista, el diario del padre de Luna Lovewood que se caracterizaba por su excéntrica (por decirlo menos)  visión de la realidad.

"'La verdad es que Azkaban se ha convertido en el laboratorio del ministerio', nos dijo uno de sus actuales guardias que, por razones obvias, no quiso que publicáramos su nombre, 'Los prisioneros son sometidos a experimentos con nuevas pociones además de sufrir los efectos de diversos hechizos para que los examinadores determinen los posibles efectos colaterales...'"

Harry no creía que eso estuviese totalmente mal aunque estaba casi seguro de que era absolutamente falso. De todas formas pensar que los mortífagos que lo habían atacado estaban sufriendo y no pasando unas agradables vacaciones, de alguna forma le hacia sentir un poco mejor. 

La noche caía ya sobre la calle y una fresca brisa sopló a través de su ventana despejando un momento su frente marcada con la cicatriz en forma de un rayo. Hasta cierto punto ya se había acostumbrado a los intensos dolores que sentía, al menos ya no pasaba tan seguido que despertase en la mitad de la noche con ella quemándole la frente. Sin embargo esto también lo ponía intranquilo. Cada vez que le dolía era porque Voldemort estaba haciendo algo, cada vez que sentía que le quemaba podía saber que él estaba pasando por algún estado de extrema excitación, ya fuese que estuviese muy feliz o muy enojado. El no saber que podía estar ocurriendo le hacía suponer que simplemente no había pasado nada nuevo, aunque también cruzaba por su cabeza que Voldemort ya no dejaba que Harry sintiera lo que le estaba pasando. En todo caso, tanta tranquilidad en lugar de calmarlo hacía que se preocupara más. No era posible que todo estuviese tan tranquilo mientras había empezado una guerra allá afuera, lejos de Privet Drive donde sólo se sabía de los chismes de los vecinos o de lo que salía en los noticiarios muggles, que nada decían sobre el regreso del mago oscuro más terrible de la historia mágica.

Harry sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta. Se sobresalto un poco al ser sacado de sus pensamientos de forma tan brusca pero no tardó en pararse para abrir. Frente a él estaba el enorme cuerpo de su primo Dudley, aún más grande que el verano anterior aunque ahora ya no parecía tanto un ballenato sino más bien un oso joven, aunque aun mantenía ese extraño aspecto de un cerdito, al igual que su padre. 

-¿Sí?- le preguntó Harry aún intentando adecuarse a la idea de que Dudley había tocado la puerta. Aunque desde el verano pasado y su encuentro con los dementores su actitud para con él había cambiado un poco. Ya no lo buscaba tanto para golpearlo ni para hacerlo blanco de sus bromas, sino más bien mantenía una gran distancia de él, como si lo culpara de lo ocurrido y pensara que podía volver a hacerlo si lo provocaba. Harry sabía muy bien que a nadie le gustaría sufrir los efectos de los dementores, mucho menos después de haber estado tan cerca de ser besado por uno de ellos.

Dudley lo miraba con algo de suspicacia desde su lugar fuera de la habitación, dando un paso atrás y mirando a otro lado antes de hablarle.

-Que la cena ya esta servida y nadie pretende esperar a que te dignes a bajar para comenzar a comer, asqueroso enano- le dijo él tratando de sonar tan intimidante como siempre lo había sido, sin embargo aquello era difícil viniendo de alguien que temblaba levemente al hablar.

-Bajaré de inmediato.- respondió Harry antes de que Dudley se marchara rápidamente escalera abajo. 

Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta antes de volver a su ventana para observar por última vez por si veía a Hedwig volando hacia él, cruzando el cielo que oscurecía velozmente.

Pero nada se veía a excepción de las farolas y las luces dentro de las casas. Todo seguía perfectamente apacible en Privet Drive.

Finalmente cerró la ventana algo cabizbajo y se preparó para bajar a cenar. Guardó los libros de magia que había estado ojeando, algo que le habría fascinado saber a Hermione. Desde el último curso, cuando había sido el líder de un grupo de estudio y practicas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que se había interesado mucho en aprender más de esta materia, sobre todo al ver los resultados obtenidos al final, cuando algunos de sus _alumnos habían estado a su lado al enfrentarse a los mortífagos en el ministerio. Recordaba esas reuniones como lo mejor que le había ocurrido durante su quinto año en Howgrats, después de todo era su acto de rebelión contra la tiranía de Umbridge y su horrible deseo de mantener bajo control a Dumbledore y a los demás de la orden, junto con acallar la noticia de que Voldemort había regresado. _

Harry miró su mano derecha donde aun se veían rastros de los castigos a los que ella lo había sometido para que dejara de hablar de lo que ni ella ni el ministerio querían aceptar. No podía dejar de pensar en que si le hubiesen creído Sirius estaría vivo. Había tantas cosas que de haber sido diferentes él seguiría vivo, al igual que Cedric, o sus mismos padres. Pero todo siempre parecía disponerse en su contra, al menos eso le parecía a él ahora. 

Aun con estos pensamientos en su cabeza bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina donde los Dursley estaban ya sentados a la mesa. Tal como le había informado su primo no lo habían esperado para comenzar y se encontraban en una animada charla acerca de la última pelea de Dudley, obviamente contra un chico mucho menor y más débil que él.

- ...Y entonces se arrinconó en su esquina y comenzó a llorar para que no le siguiera pegando, pero yo seguí como tu me dijiste papá, hasta que sonara la campana o hubiese un ganador- dijo el chico mientras tía Petunia le servía una triple porción de estofado.

- Ese es mi tesoro- dijo ella emocionada al borde de las lágrimas.

- Así se hace, hijo, no hay que...

Pero tío Vernon dejó su oración a la mitad cuando se percató de que Harry estaba parado junto a la puerta. Movió su bigote mientras resoplaba para luego bajar la cabeza y concentrarse en su comida. Dudley hizo lo mismo y sólo tía Petunia pareció algo más tranquila, aunque su rostro estaba contorsionado en una horrible mueca de desagrado cuando regresó a su asiento.

-Ya era hora de que bajaras – dijo ella sin mirarlo – Sabes que no tenemos por qué esperar a que se te ocurra aparecer por aquí.

-Lo siento – se disculpó él mientras tomaba su puesto frente a un plato que solo tenía la mitad de una porción. Al menos algo no había cambiado aun y era el afán de los Dursley de hacerlo sentir que no pertenecía a su familia – Aunque veo que de todas formas ya habían empezado sin mi...

- ¿Qué te crees, niño? ¿Que vamos a morirnos de hambre mientras tu sigues con tus extrañezas en tu cuarto? – lo retó su tío Vernon estallando después de haber aguantado todo el día dejándolo tranquilo.

- No... Yo solo...

- ¡Tu solo nada! – lo detuvo él – Cierra la boca y come tu comida. Deberías estar agradecido... 

Pero Harry ya no siguió escuchándolo. Ya casi se sabía de memoria lo que su tío Vernon le gustaba decirle cuando estaba enfadado y en realidad no tenía ganas de escucharlo otra vez, menos de discutir con él sobre todo ello. 

La verdad era que prefería que lo ignoraran como lo habían hecho casi siempre. Casi, pues ese año por alguna razón que él asociaba a una carta que habían recibido de Moody, por primera vez se habían acordado de su cumpleaños.

Recordó la mañana de ese 31 de Julio, cuando al levantarse a desayunar había en su plato un trozo de pastel que se veía bastante rancio con una vela prendida que había derramado gran parte de la cera sobre la crema.

- ¿Qué...?- iba a preguntar él pero su tía Petunia lo interrumpió.

- ¿Acaso no es tu cumpleaños? 

Harry miró sorprendido. Sus tíos y Dudley lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, impacientes por que todo aquello terminara pronto.

- ¿Vas a apagarla o no?- le preguntó su tío Vernon con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras movía su bigote visiblemente enojado. Sin duda le molestaba tener que pasar por todo eso – Tengo que irme pronto al trabajo, no tengo todo el día.

Desde su puesto Dudley lo miraba con odio. Hasta ese momento solo a él le habían celebrado su cumpleaños y ver a Harry recibir un trozo de pastel, aunque estuviese en ese estado, seguramente era algo agraviante. 

Harry había esbozado una leve sonrisa mientras pedía un deseo: "No quiero que los Dursley me vuelvan a celebrar nunca más mi cumpleaños". Realmente lo prefería así pero solo hasta que le había ocurrido fue que se dio cuenta. Había crecido sintiendo que no pertenecía a esa familia y cuando descubrió que era un mago y comenzó su vida en Howgrats pensó que finalmente había encontrado un lugar en el cual se sentía a gusto. Le hubiese encantado haber pasado su cumpleaños donde los Weasley, ellos siempre lo habían hecho sentir como si esa fuese su casa, aunque usualmente el dinero no les alcanzaba para cubrir todos los gastos. 

Aquella mañana, después de soplar la vela de su cumpleaños número 16, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la casa de los Dursley. Tío Vernon volvió a hundir su nariz en su periódico mientras tía petunia le quitaba el trozo de pastel, quizás pensando en guardarlo para otra ocasión, y Dudley regresaba a su desayuno descomunal ya que a su madre se le había metido en la cabeza que ahora que era un deportista tenía que alimentarse más.

Cuando tío Vernon se fue a su trabajo y Dudley salió a juntarse con su pandilla, Harry regresó a encerrarse en su habitación para ver si recibía algún obsequio de sus amigos. 

Solo caída la noche comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas. 

Hermione le envió un enorme manual de hechizos y contrahechizos para que preparase las futuras reuniones del AD. Al parecer ella estaba muy entusiasmada con seguir con las reuniones e incluso le comento que quizás los participantes podrían también unírseles a la PEDDO. "Necesitaremos una nueva causa por la cual seguir luchando", le había escrito en algún lugar de su extremadamente larga carta, "Yo me he dedicado a seguir fabricando gorritos y mitones para liberar a los elfos domésticos de la escuela, pienso que quizás habrán llegado más para el próximo año para reemplazar a los que ya son libres ...". Harry recordó que no había tenido corazón para decirle que en realidad todos los gorros y mitones que ella había tejido durante el año anterior los había tomado Dobby y que en realidad ningún elfo doméstico quería ser liberado.

Pigwedgeon había llegado un poco después junto con otra lechuza gris moteada que se veía mucho más grande y bien educada que la todavía hiperquinética de Ron. Entre las dos llevaban un cofre con los regalos que le mandaban entre todos. La señora Weasley le había hecho un pulóver verde con rayas negras en los brazos y un león dorado en el pecho además de una caja con dulces caseros y un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños. El señor Weasley le había enviado unas revistas muggles de automóviles, aunque Harry pensó que en realidad le hubiese encantado conservarlas para sí mismo. Ginny le había enviado una fotografía con varios de los miembros de la AD en un marco muy bonito que seguramente había hecho ella misma. Ron le enviaba un enorme volumen de "Las Mejores Jugadas de Quidditch de Todos los Tiempos" con una nota que decía "Mira la página 326", al abrirlo salía la jugada realizada por Richard Weaton en 1836 como guardián de la selección de Gran Bretaña donde él se había descolgado de su escoba para chutar una quaffle fuera de los postes sin ser derribado por dos bludgers lanzadas contra él al mismo tiempo. La jugada se parecía mucho a una que Ron había realizado durante uno de los entrenamientos de Gryffindor cuando jugaba de guardián del equipo, aunque en esa oportunidad él había resbalado de la escoba y mientras trataba de volver a subirse pateó la quaffle por accidente. 

Los gemelos, en tanto, le habían mandado una caja sellada con una nota que decía que era una forma de que su madre no la hubiese abierto y que funcionaba igual que el mapa. 

- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas – murmuró Harry cerca de la tapa algo asustado por lo que fuese a salir de ella. La tapa saltó y reveló las últimas bromas hechas por ellos para su tienda. Desde sus bien conocidas pastillas para hacer sangrar la nariz o vomitar, que habían resultado muy útiles para molestar a Umbridge, hasta las asombrosas 3P (_pociones polijugos portátiles), que hacían que el rostro cambiara de apariencia por algunos segundos, aunque según lo que decían en su carta, aun estaba en experimentación. _

Un par de lechuzas más llegaron mientras aun abría los obsequios de los Weasley. Una venía de parte de Tonks, que le enviaba una cajita que al abrirla aparecían las imágenes de 4 brujas muy jóvenes en túnicas de colores brillantes cantando temas muy movidos, la presentación total duraba un par de horas pero Harry tenía otros paquetes que seguir abriendo. Moody le envió un nuevo chivatoscopio junto con otros artefactos para detectar magia oscura además de un pequeño trozo de pergamino que decía : "Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry. Mantente siempre alerta."

El regalo que recibió de Remus Lupin fue, sin embargo, el que más le gustó. Era un anuario de Howgrats con dedicatorias hechas por sus padres y Sirius además de la suya. También reconoció al profesor Snape en su último año en Howgrats junto a otros alumnos que por los apellidos y el parecido físico podían perfectamente ser familiares de actuales alumnos de la escuela. Le sorprendió verlo junto a una chica con túnicas de Ravenclaw que se saludaba alegremente con su mano desde la fotografía. Había un lugar donde se notaba que la hoja había sido arrancada y otro donde parecía que lo que ahí había sido escrito se había borrado. Harry no tardó mucho en percatarse que eran las fotos y las dedicatorias de Peter Petigrew y le agradeció a Remus por haberlo hecho.

 Además del anuario venía otro libre de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, asombrosamente con los mismos deseos que el que le había enviado Hermione: "Sigue estudiando". Harry entendía muy bien por qué todo el mundo estaba tan obsesionado con su protección, después de todo parecía que cada vez era mas probable que Voldemort atacara otra vez.

Esa noche Harry espero en vano alguna lechuza de parte de Hagrid. Le parecía muy extraño que se hubiese olvidado su cumpleaños, aunque se imagino que podría ser porque andaba en alguna misión que Dumbledore le habría encomendado, si no estaba en Francia disfrutando de la hospitalidad de Madame Maxime. En cambio esa noche recibió la última edición de El Sofista junto con una nota de cumpleaños de Luna Lovewood que le informaba que desde ese día tendría una suscripción gratuita por un año al diario de su padre. 

Se entretuvo leyendo sobre los supuestos profundos reportajes de investigación sobre temas inverosímiles y sobre los escándalos de personajes del ministerio y de la alta sociedad de brujos, entre los que estaba uno sobre la familia Malfoy y su mansión, en donde habían sido encontrados artefactos de magia oscura y que servía de escondite de mortífagos. También se decía que todos los miembros de la familia eran seguidores del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y se hacía un amplio recorrido entre todos los miembros de los Malfoy, terminando en Narcisa Malfoy, que era hermana de la mortífaga prófuga Bellatrix Lestrange, y su hijo Draco Malfoy que era descrito como una copia exacta de su padre. Al ver la foto del chico rubio en el periódico con su cara de desagrado como si le provocase asco estar en él, Harry pensó que el reportaje no estaba tan lejos de la verdad: Draco era definitivamente casi tan horrible persona como su padre.

Aun así le pareció muy extraño que hubiese aparecido algo así en un periódico, aunque fuese El Sofista. No era normal que los Malfoy dejasen que los desprestigiaran de esa forma, aunque tal vez para ellos era motivo de orgullo que ahora los asociaran a Voldemort. Pensó si era cierto que Draco era tal como su padre, en ese caso sería muy peligroso si se le acercaba ese año en Howgrats, aunque Dumbledore y otros de la orden estuviesen ahí para vigilarlo.  

El tiempo que había transcurrido durante la cena mientras él recordaba todo eso había sido suficiente para que Dudley terminase su comida y se hubiese repetido tres veces. Harry no se había dado cuenta hasta que tío Vernon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Has recibido algún mensaje de esa gente tuya?- le preguntó él visiblemente molesto con tener que tocar el tema - ¿Sabes cuando vendrán por ti?

- No... – respondió Harry lentamente. 

- No pensaran dejarte aquí hasta el final del verano ¿O si? – le preguntó tía Petunia mientras ponía frente a Dudley su postre de frutas con crema.

- Supongo que no... 

- Espero que así sea, chico – le dijo tío Vernon mientras lo miraba de reojo – Porque nosotros nos iremos las últimas semanas a las Gales al campeonato de boxeo de Dudders y obviamente no estás considerado en él.

Dudley asintió levemente sonriendo orgulloso con su boca llena mientras tía Petunia apretaba su mejilla.

- Mi pequeño ángel ... 

Harry no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo los Dursley podían ser tan necios como para seguir creyendo que Dudley era un buen chico cuando los reclamos de la escuela y de los vecinos eran cada vez más frecuentes.

- No se preocupen, si para entonces no he recibido noticias supongo que podría irme con la señora Figgs hasta que...

Harry se detuvo al notar la perplejidad de los rostros de sus tíos. A él nunca le había gustado la señora Figgs hasta que supo que era una squib el año anterior, algo que aun prefería mantener en secreto pues no quería que sus tíos le prohibieran ir a verla en caso de ser necesario.

-... Quiero decir, sólo si fuese extremadamente necesario...

Los Dursley dejaron pasar su entusiasmo repentino en terminar sus vacaciones entre los gatos y las álbumes de fotografías de Arabella Figgs. En lugar de eso sus tíos continuaron con su interrogatorio.

- ¿Supongo que les contaste que te celebramos tu cumpleaños?- preguntó tía Petunia como si debiese estar agradecido por el trozo de pastel en mal estado – Ahora ya no dirán que te maltratamos.

- Esos montoneros – murmuró tío Vernon mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban con la rabia que aun le provocaba recordar ese momento en la estación – seguramente no serían tan valientes si anduviesen solos.

- En realidad sí son muy valientes... – se atrevió a decir Harry, aunque su tío Vernon no parecía interesarle saber la verdad de ellos.

- ¡NO ME VENGAS A DECIR LO QUE SON O NO!- le gritó él mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa con sus puños. El plato de Dudley cayó al suelo mientras todos se echaban hacia atrás sorprendidos por el repentino estallido del señor Dursley. Harry se había inclinado tanto hacia atrás que estuvo a punto de caer de su silla.

- L-lo siento... – murmuró él una vez que ya había logrado equilibrarse de nuevo en su puesto.

No quería seguir peleando, no tenía ganas de discutir con los Dursley sobre los actos heroicos que los de la orden habían realizado, especialmente porque cada vez que los recordaba volvía irremediablemente al recuerdo de Sirius.

El señor Dursley volvió a la normalidad al ver la sumisión de Harry. Tía Petunia, en tanto, recogía rápidamente los restos del plato de Dudley antes de servirle uno nuevo.

Unos minutos después de silencio mientras su primo se devoraba otra porción de frutas almibaradas Harry estaba a punto de preguntar si podía retirarse a su habitación cuando sonó un par de golpes en la puerta.

Ambos tíos de Harry levantaron la mirada como no creyendo que alguien fuese tan impertinente de llegar a esas horas sin avisar, y mucho menos tocando la puerta como si el timbre estuviese malo. 

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó tío Vernon a Harry. Él se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho la mirada asesina del señor Dursley.

- Ni idea...

- Sólo a ti pueden venir a buscarte a estas horas – continuó tía Petunia mirando de reojo por la ventana por si algún vecino estaba asomado observando aquel sacrilegio a la normalidad de Privet Drive.

-¿Qué esperas para ir a ver?- le preguntó su tío Vernon forzándolo a pararse para ir a abrir la puerta.

Harry salió de la cocina y se dirigió hasta la entrada de la casa. Al ver a través de la mirilla sólo percibió una sombra delgada con un sombrero alto.

Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, la imagen cambió totalmente. La persona que estaba afuera era una mujer joven con cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, vestida con un traje muy elegante de dos piezas y apariencia de importante ejecutiva de alguna firma internacional. 

- ¿Sí?... – murmuró Harry mientras recibía una agradable sonrisa de parte de la mujer.

- ¡Hola Harry! – le saludó ella jovialmente – No me mires así, fue idea de Remus, dijo que no debía despertar sospechas en caso de que hubiesen muggles cerca.

Harry seguía sin comprender qué pasaba ni quién era ella, pero obviamente era una bruja.

- Soy Tonks – le dijo ella finalmente viendo que él no parecía adivinarlo por si mismo – Al parecer si es bueno mis disfraz, ¿Cierto?

Harry asintió aun embobado antes de sonreír y extenderle la mano a Tonks y saludarla vigorosamente.

- Es más que bueno, Tonks, es simplemente genial – dijo él aun fascinado con las posibilidades que le ofrecía a ella ser un morfimago. 

- Bueno, no se, no me siento a gusto con estas ropas, me hubiese gustado venir vestida como una muggle más normal, pero Remus insistió en que era mejor así para no molestar tanto a tus tíos.

Harry solo atinaba a sonreír pero al mencionar a sus tíos volvió a la realidad.

- Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó él. 

- Vine por ti, obviamente, aunque no ahora sino mañana por la mañana – dijo ella quitándole la sonrisa del rostro que se había alcanzado a dibujar en Harry – Pero tengo un mensaje de Dumbledore para tus tíos que tiene que ser entregado ahora. Por eso vine. ¿Están en casa?

Harry asintió y le hizo un ademán a Tonks para que entrara y se quedara en la sala. Luego cerro la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

- Quieren hablar con ustedes – les dijo sin entrar.

- ¿Quién quiere hablar con nosotros? – preguntó tía Petunia obviamente molesta por que alguien hubiese osado interrumpir su rutina.

 - Es ... sobre mi – dijo Harry tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que no se enojaran más de lo necesario – Dice que me iré mañana pero tiene un mensaje que dice que tiene que ser entregado ahora.

Parecía que no había salido del todo mal. Sus tíos se miraron mutuamente pero luego se encaminaron en silencio hacia la sala. Tonks se puso de pie para saludarlos y su apariencia sin duda que ayudó mucho a que los Dursley le dieran la mano casi cordialmente.

- Disculpen la hora en que he apar... este... venido – comenzó Tonks dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que era mejor cambiar de palabra al ver la expresión de los presentes -, pero el asunto que me trae aquí es muy importante. 

Tío Vernon observaba detenidamente la cara de Tonks mientras tía Petunia analizaba su traje y su peinado. Harry permanecía cerca de la entrada de la sala fuera del campo visual de los Dursley cuando Dudley llegó por atrás a observar también qué era lo que ocurría.

- Bien – dijo finalmente tía Petunia habiendo terminado su análisis de Tonks – Entonces no perdamos tiempo y díganos qué es lo que la trae a nuestra casa de forma tan urgente y sin siquiera avisar que vendría.

 - A menos que el chico no nos lo haya dicho...

Tío Vernon miró a Harry como culpándolo de todo lo que estaba pasando aunque en gran parte sí era su culpa.

 - Este... no, en realidad ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a venir – le dijo Tonks algo confundida con como debía comportarse con ellos – Dumbledore me envió a habar con ustedes...

El nombre de Dumbledore provocó una inmediata reacción en tía Petunia que se puso pálida y cogió fuertemente del brazo a su esposo. Tonks no pareció notar su incomodidad porque siguió hablando mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una carta con el sello de Howgrats y se la extendía a sus tíos.

- Les envía esto y me pidió que le llevara la respuesta de inmediato.

Tío Vernon miró la carta como si hubiese sido una bomba a punto de estallar. Tía Petunia estiró una mano temblorosa y la cogió desconfiadamente. Al parecer aun recordaba muy bien la última carta que había recibido de él el verano anterior, una howler que le había gritado que recordara su palabra con aquella voz poderosa de Albus Dumbledore cuando estaba enojado.

- ¿Quién es ese _Dumdor_? – preguntó en voz baja Dudley detrás de Harry.

- Es Dumbledore, idiota – le corrigió enojado Harry que se estiraba para ver si podía ver algo de lo que decía la carta – Es uno de los magos más grandes de la historia y el director de mi escuela.

- ¿Estás en problemas, enano? – le preguntó Dudley al parecer sin haberle importado que lo llamara idiota.

- Shh ...

Tía Petunia se había sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala y leía la carta mientras su cara se contorsionaba a medida que pasaba sus ojos sobre ella. Cuando terminó de leerla miró a Tonks con cara ofendida, como pidiéndole una explicación por algún insulto.

- ¿Quiere que lo recibamos durante las fiestas? – preguntó ella incrédula casi al mismo tiempo que tío Vernon tomaba la carta y procedía a leerla también. Su cara también se convulsionó mientras su bigote de morsa se movía nerviosamente.

- ¿Por qué quiere que pase acá las fiestas? – volvió a preguntar tía Petunia a una atónita Tonks. Harry la miraba como si quisiera preguntar lo mismo. Lo último que hubiese deseado era volver a Privet Drive para navidad. No podía pensar ninguna razón por la cual Dumbledore le obligase a abandonar la seguridad de Howgrats para pasar esa época con los Dursley. 

- No lo sé – respondió finalmente Tonks – No estoy al tanto de sus planes ni de sus motivos, ni sabía lo que decía la carta. Sólo me enviaron a dejarla y a llevar de vuelta la respuesta inmediatamente.

Un silencio incómodo cayo sobre la sala hasta que finalmente el tío Vernon habló.

- De ninguna manera, el chico no puede volver para navidad – dijo él enérgicamente haciendo que tía Petunia se sobresaltara y lo observara como si la estuviese condenando a una muerte lenta y dolorosa – Ya tenemos planes para las fiestas y él no está incluido.

Tonks se encogió de hombros pero no pareció importarle la negativa de tío Vernon.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que deciden, yo se lo diré a Dumbledore...

- Pero... Vernon... – quiso decir tía Petunia pero la cara decidida del señor Dursley le hizo guardarse sus reclamos.

-Dígaselo y dígale también que no puede ir por ahí disponiendo de nuestra buena voluntad para con el chico. Ya bastante hemos hecho con recibirlo en nuestra casa y mantenerlo durante todos estos años.

Tonks simplemente asintió como si en realidad no le interesara lo que tío Vernon le estaba diciendo.

- Claro, como usted diga – respondió ella con voz cansada – Le llevaré su mensaje tal y como me lo dijo usted. Ahora si me disculpan debo partir cuanto antes.

Los Dursley se quedaron mirándola mientras sacaba una bola de cristal de su bolso y la miraba detenidamente unos segundos.

- Uhm... Si, al parecer quedó todo bien guardado.

Sonriéndoles a todos ella volvió a guardar la bola de cristal.

- Bueno, ya es hora de retirarme, ha sido un placer y disculpen nuevamente esta intromisión a estas horas, pero era realmente urgente. ¿Harry? ¿Me acompañarías a la puerta?

Harry aún seguía observando desde la entrada de la sala, aturdido por todo lo que acababa de pasar ahí. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no quería que se quedara en Howgrats? ¿Por qué quería mandarlo de vuelta con los Dursley para navidad?. Cuando Tonks le habló sólo atino a asentir levemente con la cabeza y la siguió hasta la puerta de calle para despedirse de ella. Una vez fuera del alcance de los oídos y de las miradas de los Dursley ella resopló enojada.

- Rayos! Jamás hubiese creído conocer gente tan detestable como tu familia, Harry – dijo ella mientras se soltaba el cabello y se desabrochaba el botón superior de su blusa – Y esos adornos de cerámica, creí que los iba a romper todos, parecían estar en todas partes. Por suerte no paso nada, creo que les di una buena impresión después de todo, Remus va a estar muy contento cuando se lo diga...

- ¿Por qué Dumbledore quiere que pase aquí las fiestas? – le preguntó él aun confundido.

- Ya te lo dije, no lo sé, pero al parecer Howgrats no sería del todo seguro, ¿No crees que eso podría ser? Me pregunto que podría ser...

- ¿Howgrats no sería seguro? ¡Pero si Howgrats no es seguro entonces ningún sitio lo es! – exclamó Harry comenzando a enojarse.

- No creo que sea así, todos sabemos que Howgrats es el lugar más seguro de todos – dijo ella sin darle importancia – Pero bueno, al parecer ellos no van a dejar que regreses así que pierde cuidado. Ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas para partir mañana a primera hora. Realmente hay que sacarte de este lugar lo antes posible.

- Bien.. – dijo él resignándose a no enterarse de os planes de Dumbledore - ¿Y cómo nos iremos? ¿En las escobas?

-No no – le contestó ella – usaremos la red flu desde la chimenea de la señora Figgs.

- ¿Está conectada a la red flu? – preguntó Harry incrédulo ante la posibilidad de haber abandonado antes la casa de los Dursley hacia cualquier otro sitio mágico.

- No, sólo la conectaron por un par de días mientras cumplía con la orden – dijo ella – Así que mañana vendré muy temprano a buscarte. Trata de estar preparado para cuando llegue para no tener que verle las caras a tus tíos por mucho tiempo.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Saber que pronto se marcharía era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

- Bien, nos vemos... – se despidió ella antes de desaparecer frente a él. Harry miró alrededor pero al parecer no había nadie observando.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala donde los Dursley lo estaban esperando.

- Ahora quiero que me expliques por qué pretendías  intrometerte en nuestras vacaciones. – le exigió su tío Vernon cruzando amenazadoramente sus brazos sobre su abultado torso.

- Yo no quiero venir para navidad, no se por qué Dumbledore les pediría que me tuviesen acá...

- Vernon – lo interrumpió tía Petunia aun con su rostro pálido – Tal vez debimos haber aceptado...

- ¡De ninguna manera! – le respondió enérgicamente – Ya tenemos suficiente con él durante el verano como para tener que recibirlo encima para navidad. Son fiestas para pasar en familia... Y _él no es parte de esta familia..._

Si bien la última frase iba dirigida a herir a Harry él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Como ustedes digan – respondió él – ¿Puedo ir a arreglar mi baúl para mañana? Tonks dijo que vendría temprano por mi...

 - Vete de inmediato – le exigió tío Vernon – No quiero verte de nuevo rondando fuera de tu pieza. ¿Has entendido?

- Claro... – dijo él dándose la vuelta y dejando la sala para subir a su habitación. 

Cerró su puerta y se entregó a la tarea de organizar todo lo que necesitaba para irse de ahí. Miró la jaula de Hedwig todavía vacía y se preguntó por qué Dumbledore no había enviado una lechuza con la carta para los Dursley. Quizás era demasiado arriesgado usar lechuzas en esos tiempos, sin embargo él había estado enviándole cartas a sus amigos. Tal vez por eso no había recibido nuevas respuestas de ellos. 

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado comenzó a empacar. Después de todo no era importante ya recibir la carta de Ron si pronto lo vería, pues sin duda Tonks lo llevaría a La Madriguera. 


End file.
